The true ending of sonic boom rise of lyric part 3 updated
by buttmonkey1723
Summary: sorry


As our heroes return to town. Naruto sees Konohamaru and says" HELP, THEIR ARE EVIL PEOPLE ATTACKING THE KONOHA VILLAGE AND THEY SAY THAT THEY ARE WORKING FOR SOMETHING CALLED SHE?" Naruto look at Sonic and they know where to go.

On their way to the konoha village the encounter the usually enemies in this game ,like eggman bots, Nazis, alt-right, and clown dentists. however, through the konoha village they fight white zetsu as well as the previous enemies, and as our heroes make it to the konoha forest, but when they get their they encounter new world marines, big mom's solders, frieza's men, cell jr, gt robots from toriko,demons of nanatsu no taizai , chimera ants, arrancar( the chimera ants and arrancar are different, for example, if you defeat bat from hxh, she never comes back or if you defeat wonderweiss, he never comes back) and terraformers and when they make it to the land of fire, they see marada uchiha, sonic says" so your responsible for these fodder attacking the naruto world while naruto and his friends help to destroy the very organization you work for", marada replies" yes, but they did it as a trap to seen me and a few of people to kill you and your friends" .marada uchiha, obito uchiha, orochimaru, pain and the akatsuki, kaguya ootsutsuki , Gilgamesh from fate series, gentle and la Brava, sludge villain, the league of villains, the shie hassaikai, the jiggly butt gang, sabretooth guild ,raven tail guild, dark guild tartaros, grimore heart, spriggan 12, acnologia ,deep sea king, house of evolution, the dark matter thieves, monster association , king piccolo, raditz, nappa, the ginyu force, frieza, broly, cell, kid buu, black goku and zamausu( btw, black goku and zamausu can fuse to become stronger, just thought I want to add that detail), the empire from akame ga kill, four beast from toriko, the gorument corp, NEO from toriko , acacia , aizen and the espada, yhwach, sternitter, donquixote pirates, Blackbeard and his pirates, the 3 admirals, sengoku, fujirtora, big mom and her pirates, Hendrickson , the vampire clan, the ten commandments chandler, cusack, the angel clan, and the demon king from nanatsu no taizai, meruem, neferpitou, shiapouf, menthuthuyoupi, and the phantom troupe, this will be the order that they will be in.

after you beat the level, we get the shadow, eggman, and Hitler show. It's 3:00 in the morning and eggman, shadow and Hitler are playing monopoly, eggman and shadow tired and bored, Hitler excited. " ARE WE DONE YET?" eggman whined, " Ve halfvay done" Hitler said with glee. "JESUS CHRIST, WHY DID WE SAY YES TO ADOLF HITLER'S STUPID BOARD GAMES" Shadow yelled, Hitler to into the game

just as our heroes finish the level they read on a newspaper and say the nilbog from trolls 2 are taking over the nilbog town and are allied with S.H.E. Our heroes know where to go, they make their way to the town and see it's empty and wrecked. They are then ambushed by nilbog, Nazis, eggman's robots, and clown dentist, and you just fight them until you make it to the forest and continue to fight the same enemies. Halfway you face Creedence Leonore Gielgud, she says" well, well, well, If it isn't sonic and his little friends", " So, you work for S.H.E" sonic says, " I only serve shadow, Hitler, and eggman, and I am bond to their loyalty and shall be the death of you irradiating fools" Creedence says with exaggerated movement. Creedence attacks with plant themed attacks, like vine whips, turning a 3rd or the floor into acid, summoning a monstrous plant turrets that either at bite team sonic and a plant the shoots the razor sharp seeds, will grow trees to knock them down to try to flattened team sonic, rain razor sharp leaves that will hit a huge but specific place, teleporting around the arena, and corn that turn anyone hit by it into a plant, you can break free by moving you left analog stick, if you fail then your character instantly die, expect one of the computers, their fucked, she is essentially a mini boss so she doesn't have much health. After you defeat her, she mocking says" You may have defeated me but the nilbogs wouldn't stop, I have told them that if I have failed, this person will take my place and rule over the nilbogs" she then faints or dies, depending on who defeated her.

they go deeper in the forest fighting the same enemies as before, until they see Sack Lodge from the wedding crashers. Sonic says" So, Creedence made you the leader of the nilbogs, Sack", " Yeah, figure that if can't marry the president's daughter to get power, this gig will do" Sack explains. " Well, I guess It's just you, do you think you can stop us" Sonic said, Sack with an arrogant look on his face says" Oh, I don't plan to kill you guys, they do" Sack the pulls out a record control with an antenna on it and 6 gundams from the gundam series jump down. The MSK-003 WAGTAIL 2, The GAT-SO2R N DAGGER N, The PMX -002 BOLINOAK SAMMAHN, The GB-9700 GUNDAM BELPHAGOR, The AMX-018 [HADES] TODESRITTER, and MSM-08 ZOGOK are the gundams you fight and it's not four at a time, you have to fight all six gundams. after you defeat all six gundams, Sack with a shocked look on his face says" Hey, you know come to think about this, this isn't a good job to have I mean how about I just turn myself in, what do you says?", Sonic angrily says" fuck you" and the character you play as gets to do their super move on him.

after you beat the level, we get the shadow, eggman, and Hitler show. Eggman and Shadow lays on the couch watch the new family guy, smoking cigarettes, laughing their asses off. Hitler walks out of the bathroom and sees the Eggman and Shadow smoking and gets angry. He walks up, Takes the cigarettes from them, and says" vhat are you doink?". Eggman and shadow with annoyed look on their faces says simultaneously" WHAT THE HELL". Hitler responses" SMOKINK IS BAT, my top scientist said so". Shadow yells" THIS IS BULLSHIT", Hitler replied" If ve are goink to live unter ze same roof, zen no smokink" Hitler then throws the cigarettes out a window.

our heroes go to the next location of someone who works for S.H.E, This place just so happens to be the mushroom kingdom. you will face common enemies like nazis, alt-right, robots, and clown dentists, but you face new enemies in this level like toads, toadettes, goomba, koopas, and captain toads. half way sonic and friends encounter Luigi. " well, well, well, if it isn't sonic and friends" Luigi says," so you're the opponent were facing" sonic says, " did you think I was alone" luigi says. Luigi, yoshi, princess peach, rosalina, wario, waluigi, goombario, kooper, bombette, parakarry,bow, watt, sushie, lakilester, goombella, koops, madame flurrie, yoshi kid, vivian, admiral bobbery, ms mowz,mallow ,geno, donkey kong, diddy kong, kamek, bowser jr and the other koopa kids, bowser, wart, king k rool, king boo, anastama, doobliss, francis, jr troopa, rawk hawk, koopa bros , popple, elite trio, massif bros, broodals, general guy, grubba, trubba gubba, crystal king, huff n puff, midbus, fawful, cackletta, lord krump, sir grodeus, mimi, o'chunks, count bleck, clerk, manager, dicrector, boomer, clock down,cloaker, factory chief,domino, , mack, bowyer, yaridovich, axem rangers, exor,smithy, cortez, shadow sirens, shadow queen, princess shroob and elder princess shroob, dimentio, and culex will be the order you will fight them in.

after you defeat them. you make through the village, into the mushroom kingdom, and make it the top of the castle, our heroes encounter mario sitting on the throne. " so you're the one working for S.H.E" sonic says, " yes, I think this is a good way to prove I am better then you" mario says. " I'd take it you're not alone" sonic says, " what? did you really think I'd fight you alone, to kill a cluster fuck of heroes, you need a cluster fuck of villains" mario says. Mario, shrek, batter from OFF, atrocius, ares, darkseid, mongul, gentleman ghost, joker, harley quinn, deathstroke, deadshot, mr zsaz, lockup from dc comics, scarecrow, poison ivy, doomsday, cyborg superman, dr light, lady arkham, orca, condiment king, damin wayne, captain boomerang, killer croc, grail, king shark, cheetah, enchantress from dc comics, talon, livewire, modo, vinne, and throttle from the biker mice from mars, axel, demyx, zexion, xaldin, vexen, xigbar, larxene , lexaeus, murluxia, luxord, saix, xion, ansem, xemnas, young xeharnort, xeharnort, atsuko kagari, sucy manbavaran, diana cavenish, jasminka antonenko, amanda o'neil, constanze braunschbank, ursula callistis, jim lake jr,, toby domzalski, claire nunez, argh from trollhunters,drall the deadly, bular, gunmar, angor rot, star butterfly, marco diaz, devilman, jack from tekken, raven from tekken, master raven, nina williams, yoshimitsu from tekken, heihachi, azazel from tekken, orge from tekken, cinder fall, mercury black, emerald sustrai, neopolitatan, adam taurus, melanie malachite, mitia malachite, roman torchwick, tyrian collows, junior from rwby, yuma from rwby, corsac from rwby, fennec from rwby, vernal from rwby, leonardo lionhart, hazel rainhart , dexter from dexter's laboratory, shu oma, rapunzel from tangled, carlos calaca, captain qwark, dr neferious, spring man from arms , ribbon girl, dr coyle, misango, min min, twintelle, lola pop, kid cobra, mechanica, max brass, ninjara, byte and barq, helix, master mummy, sweet tooth, elsa from frozen, violator, toriko, zebra from toriko, sunny from toriko, coco from toriko, NIGHTs, drake of the 99 dragons, subject delta from bioshok, bubsy the bobcat, freddy kruger , jason vorhees, sailor moon, tuxedo mask, sailor chibi moon, sailor venus, sailor mars, sailor mecury, sailor jupiter, sailor uranus, sailor saturn, ridley, fire man, mega water s, hyper storm h, buster rod g, pump man, solar man, sheep man, charge man, plant man, splash woman, air man, tengu man, skull man, commando man, naplam man, knight man, spring man, oil man, aquaman from megaman, heat man, astro man, tomahawk man, magic man, flame man, quint from megaman, enker, punk from megaman, ballade from megaman, sunstar , toxic seahorse, chill penguin, neon tiger, grizzly slash, flame mammoth, commander yammerick, cyber peacock, bamboo pandemonium, overdrive ostrich, wire sponge, spilt mushroom, dark mantis, gravity antlion, rainy turtloid, crystal snail, jet stingray, axle the red, morph moth, storm owl, storm eagle, flame stag, optic sunflower, travis bickle, peter griffin, homer simpson , hsu hao, reptile, ferra/torr, stryker, kabel, rain from mortal kombat, smoke from mortal kombat, skarlet, d'vorah , kano, tremor from mortal kombat, sektor, ermac, kenshi, liu kang, kung lao, sindel, shang tsung, quan chi, raiden from mortal kombat, kotal khan, ashrah, sheeva, motaro, kintaro, goro, sonya blade, johnny cage, cassie cage, blaze from mortal kombat, shao kahn, onaga, beatrix kiddo, rayman, tatsumi from akame ga kill, akame, bulat, leone, mine from akame ga kill, sheele, lubbock, chelsa from akame ga kill, najenda, susanoo , colonel radac, jhin, jax from league of legends, jayce, ornn, kai'sa, xaxah, rakan, lissandra, janne from league of legends, leoric, kayn, talon from league of legends, gnar, gangplank, fiddlesticks , alistar, camille from league of legends, kassadin, karthas, ryze, ahri, aurellon sol, fiora from league of legends, mordekaiser, dr mundo, zilean, akali, brand from league of legends, braum , darius, ekko, galio, azir, urgot, fizz from league of legends, illaoi, garen, darven, tryndamere, ashe, nathan copeland, destroyman, mimmy, shinobu from no more heroes, captain vladimir, izuku mdoriya, ochako urakaraka, tenya iida, katsuki bakugo, shouto todoroki, fumikage tokoyami , mineta minoru, tsuyu asui, yuga aoyama, eijiro kishima, momo yaoyonozu, denki kaminari, kyoka jiro, mezo shoji, rikido sato, mashira ojiro, mina ashido, hanta sero, albert wesker, venom from guilty gear, bedman, raven from guilty gear, patroklos , necrid, cervantes, phan phan, whispy woods, plasma wisp, bugzzy, bonker, mr frosty , iron mam from kirby, knuckles joe, heavy lobster, mega titan, metal general, king dedede, daroach, landia, galacta knight , detective babylegs, roderigo bargia, arthas the lich king, lord dominator, wild woody, sadira, spinal, mira, riptor, kan ra, shadow jago, omen, gargos, eyedol, kilgore, fulgore, aria, ozymandis from watchmen, barioth, xeno'jvva, white fatalis, gore magala, deviljho, crimson fatalis, brachiydios, kushala daora, lunastra, paolumu, gintoki sakata, kagura from gintama, umibozu, shimura shinpachi, ayame sautobi, zenzou hattori, isao kondo, ketaro katsuru, mutsu from gintama, sougo okita, toshiro hijikata, tsukuyo, sakamoto tatuma, kyuubei yagyuu, shimura tae , herbert west, tracer, ana, pharah, , trobjorn, reinhardt, brigitte ,winston, soilder 76, genji, hanzo, mccree, zarya, symmetra, bastion, mei, orisa, zenyetta, mercy, hammond from overwatch, doomfist, reaper, sombra, widowmaker, junkrat, roadhog , moria , sackboy, von twirlenkiller, jude the dude, the masters from madworld, black baron, yugo from wakfu, sir pedrcedal ,adamai, amalia sheran sharm, evangelyne, grouggloragron, goultard , igole, remington smisse, anathar, rushu, lady echo, qulby , orgest, nox ,ruel stroud, master joris , ty the tasmanian tiger,hothead from skylanders, ghost roaster, fiesta, batspin, gillgrunt, blastzone from skylanders, countdown from skylanders, crusher from skylanders, riposte, blastertron, fire kraken, boom jet, wrecking ball from skylanders, blades from skylanders, free ranger, eye brawl, king pen, dune bug from skylanders, jet vac, sonic boom from skylanders, bumble blast, chompy mage, scorp, chain reaction, hood sickle, mysticat, smash hit, boom boom from skylanders, dr krankcase, bouncer from skylanders, camo from skylanders, bushwhack, chill from skylanders, chop chop, enigma from skylanders, chopper from skylanders, deja vu from skylanders, painyatta, double trouble from skylanders, bad juju from skylanders, eruptor, zook, wind up from skylanders, ambush from skylanders, aurora from skylanders, stump smash, bash from skylanders, ember from skylanders, barbella, nightfall from skylanders, starcast, roller brawl, hex from skylanders, stealth elf, trap shadow, ninjara, swarm from skylanders, yaiba kamikaze , relius clover, terumi from blazblue, gaston, fat albert, knack, motoko kusunagi, duck hunt dog, risky boots, yujiro hanma, tatsuya shiba, duroko chan, bad box art megaman, yooka-laylee, apollyon from for honor, doronjo, firebrand, crypto, haru glory, alex mercer, sally whitemane, guldan, captain hook, moge-ko, ornstein, smough, artorias, ciaran, gough, havel the rock, capra demon, taurus demon, seath the scaleless ,quelagg, centipede demon, fume knight, soul of cinder, the pursuer, the dragon rider from dark souls, flexible sentry, alessia, yahim, ricce from dark souls, lost sinner, mytha, smelter demon, najka, the rotten, looking glass knight, velstadt, vendrick, nashandra, elana from dark souls, darklurker, lothric and lorion, sinh, sir alonne, iudex gundyr, vordt, curse rotten greatwood, crystal sage, abyss watcher, manus from dark souls, stray demon, old demon king, pontiff sulyvahn, yhorm, dancer of the eboreal valley, oceiros, gwyn, nito , viser three, sash lilac and carol tea, seuna, kane and lynch, korosensei, nagisa shiota, karma akabane, sho minamoto and joshua from the world ends with you, lord raptor, anakaris, sasquatch from darkstalkers, leatherface, hannah washington, mad pierrot, the boss from metal gear, vergil, dark owl frim miraculous ladybug, horrificator ,gorizilla, the pharaoh from miraculous ladybug, guitar villain, princess fragrance, kung food, riposte from miraculous ladybug, captain hardrock, cat noir, miraculous ladybug, fat princess, luther strobes and petra from luther strobes, marco conbolt, freed justine, bickslow, evergreen from fairy tail, droy, jet from fairy tail, alzack connell, bisca connell, mest bryder, laki olietta, lissana strauss, elfman strauss, mirjane strauss, makarov dreyer, laxus dreyer, gildarts, mavis vermillion, wendy marvel, gajeel , levy mcgarden, natsu dragneel, lucy hertfila, gray fullbuster, juvia, jellal fernades, erza scarlet , flippy from happy tree friends, ursula from the little mermaid, aarbon, asta from black clover, hawkeye, iron man, dr doom, thanos, morbius, magneto, sandman, venom, carnage, kraven, green goblin, abestos lady, juggernaut, carol danvers, crossbones, crimson dynamo, whiplash, titanium man, radioactive man, iron heart, omega red, high evolutionary, hyperion, gilgamesh from final fantasy, shantotto, ardyn izunia, gabaranth, kefka, ultimecia, sephiroth, garbage man from tmnt , spider bytez, snake weed, pizza face, the creep tmnt, armaggon, newtrailizer, alopex, tiger claws, kluh from tmnt, mephos, moriah from tmnt,, lord dregg, ulitmate ninja, savanti romero, and kavaxas. also like you they have super moves.

after you defeat them, mario says" you may have defeated me and my team, but wait til you see what S.H.E has planned for you assholes" mario then lays down in defeat.

after you beat the level, we get the shadow, eggman, and Hitler show. It's in the morning, Eggman reaches into the fridge. He grabs the orange juice, when he drinks it he finds out it's empty. Eggman angrily screams" YO, WHO THE FUCK DRANK ALL THE FUCKING OJ", " it's probably hitler" shadow says, hitler walks out of his room says" Guten Morgen everyone". Eggman without a second thought, yells at hitler" GOD DAMMIT ADOLF, YOU FUCKING CUNT, WHAT THE FUCK MAN? YOU DON'T FUCKING DRINK ALL THE FUCKING OJ, GOD FUCKING DAMMIT"

Now it's for the buttmonkey question of the day. Are you happy for the people on the rival clusterfuck team? is there someone you wanted on rival team? see you soon


End file.
